Secrets:Part 1
by zzetta13
Summary: What are they hiding, the government? Are they really protecting us, or maybe it's, they are protecting themselves? Could be both mayhap? There are so many questions & so few answers. We still want the truth…..Story takes up after the "Curse of the Skinwalker" episode….with a bit of OC added in.
1. Chapter 1

_**Secrets: Part 1**_

_**Author's Note**__: I've been watching The History Channel's "Project Blue Book" series since its broadcast some time ago. At first I wasn't sure that I could follow the show. The way the episodes are written and then turned into a television program…well it comes across as mixed up and confusing and a total work of fiction (which it is, fiction. Fiction salt & peppered with a taste-test of facts). Anyway, I began to understand that for, entertainment purposes, the show has been presented this way as to keep it from becoming boring. Whatever the reason I've decided to try my hand at producing a story of likeness. _

_So, here I go, my attempt at creating a work with UFOs, unknown phenomenon, spirits, phantoms, creatures of the night and, other ghostly ghouls. Oh, and there may be some earthly truths mixed in there too._

…"_Secrets"….story takes up after the "Curse of the Skinwalker" season 2-ep7._

_**\- Lacking in Social Skills -**_

Edmund, Edmund Fletcher, (not his real last name), didn't want neighbors, no. Actually he didn't want anybody in his life. He wasn't a socially apt type of person. Some people are like that.

Anyway, Edmund had a reason why he was the way he was. He figured that he was cursed, or maybe it was blessed. He jumped between thinking that it was one or the other. You see for years it seemed that he was receiving a "calling"….some alternate reason for his existence. A mission maybe. And after leaving his home and coming west he found out what that mission was.

Edmund had come to be in charge of his family's property. Actually it was his uncle's property. Ed didn't have associations with others of his kinfolk…..hadn't for years.

So okay, Ed had taken over the reins of his uncle's ranch. He had become overseer ever since the man had vanished (one night his uncle had literally disappeared right before his eyes. Phased out into nonexistence).

For a while Ed had thought that he was going crazy. He considered that he was delusional and might be insane. However, it was then he remembered something. It was something that his uncle had told him. He recalled that his relative had told him that his ranch, and the surrounding area, was haunted…..Pondering this idea Ed concluded that he wasn't, crazy that is. He began to consider that he may have been sent here to guard the place. Defend it against unseen forces. This was the reason why he didn't know if he was blessed or cursed. It seemed that the two were blended together.

Anyway, his uncle had told him that he needed to protect the others. It was his destiny. He was fated to become the overseer of this property and guardian of the territory of Uintah, Utah. That made sense to him now and his zealousness in doing the job may cause other to consider him a loon.

Now, about his uncle's disappearance? How could, or would, he be able to explain it, especially to the authorities? Well, maybe he wouldn't have to. You see Edmund's uncle was a bit of a recluse too. The man was as mysterious as they come. He basically kept to himself and he, along with Ed, enjoyed a quaint life of solitude. Few of their neighbors even knew who they really were. They used false names and aliases and didn't talk much to anyone, unless they had to. With that in mind of course people would think that they were totally "mental".

Ed's uncle, Luther (not his real name), had moved out to Utah back in the early fifties. He had come out here to get away from everything, and his nephew had done the same. It had been arraigned by Edmund's mother….and since her brother and her son seemed to be of the same caliber, misfits and oddballs, then it was deemed that they could be that way together.

Ed had come out west and his uncle had taught him how to hunt, how to ranch and oddly, how to construct scarecrows. The two hit it off well. However, then came the night, that night that his Uncle Lou told him about the ranch. He told his nephew how it was situated near Native American lands. He also shared with Ed all of the strange things that took place in these parts. The unimaginable, the unexplained. He spoke of how the area had been in some kind of dispute. A disagreement between Native Indian tribes. A conflict that had carried on for generations…

"_**Skinwalkers**_"…..Edmond had never heard of such. But Luther explained that they were demons of some sort, or devils maybe. Soulless creatures who roamed the land preying upon the fear and anxiety of others. They caused chaos and demise, and though they rarely harmed people, physically, sometimes they actually did. It was a scary thing. The _**Skinwalkers**_ were a curse. A hex put upon the land that was meant to dissuade people from living or settling in the area, and it worked. Folk didn't stay around for long.

At first the younger man had thought that his relative was half-baked. He was thinking that his uncle had been in too many navy battles back in the war. However, as time went on Edmund could see that there _were_ odd happening around the ranch, creepy things. Strange events that made no sense. Then he began to believe.

Once his uncle was gone he had found a cabinet in ranch house. It was old, locked and difficult to get into. However, in time he was able to manage. Inside Edmund found a bunch of notes. There were newspaper clippings, news articles and all sorts of recorded documents. There were stories about UFOs and a navy ship (the _**USS Eldridge**_) that had gone missing, back in 1943. There were notes where the author of some of the writings (_**Morris K. Jessup**_) was in correspondence with an individual named _**Carl Allende**_….and there was a photo next to the article. Edmund's eyes suddenly went wide….he stood there in total shock. The picture was none other than that of his uncle….Uncle Luther.

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

_**Secrets: Part 2**_

_**\- Relations -**_

"….OK Quinn, the generals don't own me…..not yet anyway. I'm still a civilian. It's just a few days. I'm taking Mimi and our son for a visit to see her cousin. We'll be back on Thursday. I'll resume my duties then." J. Allen Hynek spoke. He was talking to his Blue Book partner from his home phone.

"_But Doc what if somethings comes up in the meantime? You're the scientist. I need your observations and calculations_."

"….and your get them. When I get back."

Hynek didn't like arguing with Quinn. However, he was no pushover. He would not let himself be strong-armed into what to do, or how to think. He was a scientific man, and science relied on facts and truths, or at least it was supposed to.

"_OK….guess that I'll have to just to sit on things until you return. Tell the aliens….if they land on the Capital's front lawn….to take a smoke break. Yeah, they'll have to wait until our chief scientific advisor gets back_."

Quinn always did have a smart mouth. Especially when it came to disagreements with some of the doctor's priorities. However, Allen knew how to handle the Air Force Captain.

"No, that's not a good idea."

"_It's not_?"

"No…..Tell them to take a coffee break instead. It will keep them awake whenever they're at the controls. We don't need to have a Roswell in Washington," the scientist responded. He could get a little smart mouthed too.

Allen listened, but there was only silence. He knew that he'd caped-off Quinn's argument.

"See you in a few days. Goodbye."

Dr. J. Allen Hynek had just concluded his phone call with his partner and associate Capt. Michael Quinn, Head of the US Air Force's Blue Book Investigations. Although the phone call had been cordial, he could tell by Quinn's tone that he was not pleased. Still, it didn't matter. His little four day vacation was going to happen whether the captain liked it or not.

Putting the phone down Dr. Hynek looked at a piece of paper he held in his hand. He turned it this way and that. It was a letter, supposedly coming from Edmund Fletcher (the Skinwalker incident). It said that he had some urgent information to share with the Doctor, and only the doc. And, it went on to state that he needed Hynek to return to Uintah so that he could show him in person.

Allen had been hesitant at first. He remembered Edmund…..how could he not? The man did come across as some kind of nut. However, on the other hand, Mimi had been on him for a while about taking some days off. Having a little down-time so that they could reevaluate things. They could visit her cousin in Salt Lake City. The family could relax a bit.

Allen's wife had been stressed-out a bit….about losing her research when she was released from the Blue Book offices. And too, being shunned by her UFO friends. That hadn't help either. Allen had considered. This might just be the ticket to assist in calming her nerves. And too, he could drop in on Edmund while he was out there….check into finding out what kind of info he had. It was decided, they would go to Salt Lake.

_**\- Back on Unsteady Ground, Reluctantly -**_

The journey to Utah had not been a bad one, although Allen's wife had notice that he seemed distracted much of the time. And then after their arrival, that was when he had dropped the bomb-shell. He informed Mimi and her cousin that he was taking a day trip to Uintah….alone. Of course that didn't go over well. But Mimi knew that there was no changing his mind.

"Look, I'm only going to be there for a day. Not even a full day really," Allen told his wife.

She still didn't like it, but what could she do? This investigations thing had almost taken over their lives. She knew how overwhelming and consuming it could get. She'd dealt with it herself. If Allen could get some new Intel from one of his prior investigations, then wouldn't that help? Wouldn't that be serving humanity?

"Okay," she said. "Just don't take too long and…..be careful."

Allen kissed her, "I will," he said. And then he turned to look at Mimi's cousin….

"Rachel, I need to borrow your car."

_**\- Edmund -**_

Whether it was real or just malarkey…that was yet to be discovered. Still, how could Allen come to any conclusions unless he took a look at whatever evidence the Uintah resident had, personally?

Once Allen reached the area he made arraignments to meet up with Edmund.

"You know I swore that I'd never return to this area," he told the property overseer. "Quinn too."

He saw a little grin crease the spooky man's face. It was the first time he'd witnessed the man smile.

"_I tried to warn ya_." Allen heard Ed whisper under his breath.

Anyway, once inside the home Fletcher led him over to a cabinet.

"This is it. It's stored in here."

Edmund never mentioned any names. He only told Hynek that it was left by the previous owner (his uncle had told him never to give away his identity, to anyone).

Reading through the materiel Allen first learned about the _**USS Eldridge**_ and, about the _**Philadelphia Experiment**_. He also read about _**Carl M. Allen**_ and _**Morris K. Jessup**_. He was shocked. Invisibility and altered realities. This was certainly science-fiction stuff. It couldn't be real, could it?

He read more. By the end of examining several of the documents Hynek concluded that this was something that would have to be looked into. Quinn would certainly be interested.

"So, you're giving these items to me," He asked the guardian?

Ed's head swiveled to look at the doctor.

"Can't do that," He said. There was that far away, strange look on his face again. "There's been a spell put on these things….a curse. If someone removes them from the property they will die. I can't have anybody's blood on my hands. I'm here to protect people, not to see them harmed."

So okay, maybe they were getting into crazy land here again. There was no need to push the issue the scientist concluded.

Edmund looked at him.

"There is someone in town though. Someone that I trust…that I feel confident about. How about if I contact him. Have him meet you at the café. Would that work for ya? I'm sure he could tell you more."

Allen agreed, although he knew that he would have to be careful. Uintah wasn't really a town. But he guessed to someone like Ed it was. Still, it was more of a public place, and a public place meant witnesses. There was an eatery, a gas station and several homes about. Allen felt safe in meeting up with a stranger there.

"OK, let's do it," he said. Edmund looked at him.

"Oh…I can't leave the ranch. I have responsibilities. You'll have to meet up with him by yourself. You aren't scared are you doc?"

END PART 2


	3. Chapter 3

_**Secrets: Part 3**_

_**\- Connections -**_

OK, he'd already gotten a late start. Now however, it was getting on to late afternoon and, although Dr. Hynek had received some information from the local Uintah resident, there was still more to be had, if he wanted (which he did).

It had been suggested by Edmund that if he wanted more he would need to retrace his steps. Make a return drive back to the quaint area of Uintah.

Hynek wasn't sure if he was up to this. He remembered that he'd told his wife, Mimi, that he wouldn't be long. Which meant that they could likely expect him to return before dark. Now, he wasn't so sure that he could keep that promise. Then too, he was also wondering if he was being set-up? Still, he decided to carry on.

Hynek made his way back to the crossroads, the place which made up the town's main intersection. There, he parked his vehicle and began searching for the secretive individual whom Ed had said may hold extended details.

Scanning the area Allen took note of what he was seeing. Excluding the gas station attendant and a few other country folk walking around here and there, there was no one in sight, and no one matching the description of the individual he was searching for. Maybe the guy was across the street in the only café that the small community seemed to harbor?

The Blue Book agent made his way over to the restaurant. Once inside he looked around, still, he saw no one. There was no one inside the place but himself, and what seemed to be the short-order cook (a fellow who looked to be using his spatula to swat at flies while leaning against the café's counter).

"Can I help you…..sir," the man asked?

"Possibly…" Allen replied. "I'm looking for and individual."

He made the short few steps over to the counter.

"A fellow that meets this description." He handed the man the piece of paper Edmund had scribbled some details onto.

The guy took it and looked at the note…..

"OK, let me see….," he said aloud. "A man wearing a fedora hat…." He looked up at Hynek…..but said nothing.

Then he returned his gaze to the note. "Of medium height and may be wearing glasses." He took another look at the Blue Book official. "….and may have a one or two day stubbly growth of beard."

"Have you seen someone like that," Hynek asked?

"Yes, yes I have," he answered.

"Good, where is he?"

"I'm looking right at him," the fellow said.

Allen gave him that _wise-guy_ look. The cook handed the note back to him (was everybody in this county a smart ass?)

"Thanks….," Allen offered the man, although he wasn't sure what he was thanking him for. He then turned and began walking toward the front door. Just before exiting he heard someone speak to him.

"I may be able to help," a voice said.

Allen turned. From the deep, dark shadows on the opposite side of the cafe a man leaned into the light from a table.

The Doctor's eyes went wide and his mouth uttered his surprise…

"_**Carl Allende…?**_"

_**\- Finally, Some Answers -**_

J. Allen Hynek walked back over to the table and the man politely offered him a seat.

The two sat looking at one another for a moment (the cook didn't seem to be interested). Allen spoke.

"So, you're the man in the picture I saw at Edmund's place?"

There was a pause, and then the fellow answered.

"No."

That was a bit confusing.

"No Mr. Hynek, my situation has placed me into a position where I am able, and I must, travel the country keeping my identity and my actual person, hidden. You see I've scoured the countryside here and there, north, south, east and west in order to keep from being recognized, and captured. I'm a wanted man."

"Wanted by whom, the government?"

The man just smiled.

"The man in the pictures that you saw at Edmund's place is a stand-in, an imitation. You see…during my travels it finally dawned on me that I needed a decoy. Someone who could take my place and take the heat off, if you understand?"

"A stool pigeon…."

"An alternate façade, let's just say. After mailing a book penned by Jessup, with handwritten details written in the columns, the navy realized that they may have a loose cannon. Someone with information who'd slipped past their security net. A person who knew details about the Philadelphia Experiment. This leak needed to be sought out and silenced….as they say, "_Loose lips sink ships"_. I knew that I needed someone, and that someone became Carl."

"He looked like you."

The man smiled again.

"So, who are you really?"

"Well I can't exactly tell you, can I..? All I can say is that I was in the navy in 1943, and that I took part in an experimental project that was set to turn a warship invisible. It worked. However, there were other things that happened too. You see, the cover-up didn't start with Roswell. It's been in place for many, many years."

He paused….

"UFOs aren't a new phenomenon Dr. Hynek. They've been described for ages. All through history, in one way or another. And there have been people, even way back then, who wanted to know how they worked. The secret technology of warfare, you know, something that you know that your opponent doesn't. Invisibility, cloaking, it is something that has fascinated the mind of man for eons. It is a puzzle, a giant stone whose secrets humanity has been chipping away at for some time. Just when we think we have it, a successful experiment, something else happens that was unexpected. Did the experiment work? Yes it did. Were there things learned, yes there were. However, there were also new questions acquired. I can tell you Doc that after that experiment myself, and others on the ship, began experiencing things beyond belief. Conditions which made some of us go crazy, and others, well some didn't even return from what happened. You see, not only did the ship disappear into a deep, all-consuming fog, its crew traveled through time."

END PART 3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Secrets: Part 4**_

_**\- Time Travel and Other Things -**_

Time travel? Dr. Hynek didn't know what to say. Nor did he know if he should believe this character sitting before him. Had Edmund sent him to some crack-pot? That question almost wasn't even worth pondering.

"So, you're a time-traveler," the Blue Book agent spoke. There was a hint of sarcasm and skepticism in his voice. He didn't even try hiding it… "And Edmund sent me here to hear your story?"

The man looked at him… It wasn't as if he hadn't expected this kind of reaction. Start telling people the kinds of things he'd experienced and they would turn and walk the other way. _Who wants to be party to a lunatic_?

"No, Edmund didn't send you to see me…." the man hesitated, "he has a friend in town, who really is a crack-pot. I know that may sound funny, however, there is a fellow that Ed tells many of his secrets to, and the guy believes every word. He was the one Edmund contacted to meet you. I intercepted his transmission and decoyed the fellow to another location. He thinks he's meeting you by the creek on the west side of town."

"So you sent Ed's stoolie off on a wild-goose-chase so that you could nab me….and give me the _real_ story?" Hynek still wasn't buying it. Then he added…

"I would say that that was a clever move. However, you've given me nothing concrete. No hard evidence, or at least something to investigate or study. What's it like to travel through time?"

The man looked at the scientist a while, studying him. How much should he reveal about himself? Was it worth it, was it worth sticking his neck out?

"You ever dream Doctor?" (It was a rhetorical question. Of course he had) "….it's kind of like that. Try to explain a dream you've had to someone after you've awaken…what kind of response would you get?" There was a pause, with no answer. And of course the man hadn't expected he'd get one.

"…..Yes, that's what I thought. Everyone has traveled into those little alternate worlds haven't they? Dreams can be crazy, awkward, unbelievable….and yet they are so real. I would tell you that going through time is like that, only, when you talk with others. People who were there with you, in the same group, and you all recall the same things. Well, I think that makes it real enough, at lease for me."

There was no blinking, no batting of the eye, no cough or stutter….the man's answer came straight forward. Whether Hynek believed it or not, this fellow did. And it did make his answer seemingly more credible. The scientist thought for a moment…..

"So you've met aliens, the little gray or green men? What have they told you?"

It was the man's turn, his turn to chuckle…..

"Yes I have met aliens. Whether they are green or gray or just a ball of light….a soul doesn't focus on that. A person focuses more on how they are speaking to you, how they are communicating…it's all in your head. You're hearing the words in your mind. It's almost unfathomable. They told us how the war was coming to an end. How they were introducing something that would change our history. That it would save countless lives and that it was only to be used if everything else failed. An explosion."

"They gave us the BOMB?"

The man was silent for a moment.

"No, they only simplified certain avenues in attaining it. Atomic achievement was going to happen at some point in time. Humanity was eventually going to have it. Still, more peaceful purposes was the hope. They were tired of our killing one another. Something had to be done."

"So we get the device, use it….and the war ends. A tragedy and a gift at the same time. And all because of aliens?"

"Well, the way it was done their influence could never be proven…..Anyway, as the "_**Powers-That-Be**_" see it, speaking of other life forms, beyond our reality, beyond even our realm maybe, that secret cannot be revealed."

"The lid must remain on _**Pandora's Box**_….."

"Exactly."

_**\- The Keepers of Secrets -**_

"So, can't some things be revealed? I mean, there are fantastic advantages in letting some things out…right?"

"Well, it depends…..doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sharing? Humanity is still a fickle, capricious race. We aren't on the same page much of the time. There are some that would use advance technology for good, others…..? Can we be trusted, trusted not to turn things around on ourselves or worse, the givers of those advancements?"

Hynek considered…..

"_This guy is giving me nothing yet he's still making total sense…"_

"So the government, they mistrust people?"

The man looked at Him…..

"Look at the Rosenbergs. Yes, the folk who were caught and convicted of spying. And assumedly, for giving the Soviets the secrets for building the bomb...which put us on equal footing. Yes sir, I do believe that our government has its doubts about who attains certain critical information. Mistrust, mistrust is for everyone…..that's how it seen, and that's how it is handled. You should know, considering your dealings with General Valentine and General Harding."

"_Holy Moly…..this guy is up on everything…_" Allen was thinking. "…_and he seems to understand my relationship with the generals….that's frightening_!"

"So, you're kind of confusing me here. Are you against the government, with….or what?"

The man was caught off-guard. The answer to that question, maybe he didn't know himself. There was nothing for a moment, and then he spoke.

"Come, walk with me."

They walked outside the café. The day had already grown dark. The night-time sky was clear and beautiful. Allen could see that he had some explaining to do once arrived back in Salt Lake.

From the front deck of the restaurant the men looked skyward.

"Look up there Mr. Hynek…up at the stars. Look, that one, that one there. See the light, see how beautiful. Think how long it's taken that light, that beautiful luminescence, to get here, to get to Earth for you to see."

It was beautiful. Hynek was thinking. Every star was.

The man turned and looked at the scientist.

"We are all time-travelers Allen. The time it has taken for that light there, the illumination you are seeing right now. Well, it left its source eons ago. Before you or I were born. Before our world became as it is today. Maybe there are those out there who have wanted us to see this light this night and be in awe. And, they want generations behind us to be able to do the same. Who knows, maybe they are us, from our future and wiping ourselves out now means that they will have no future. They may be our protectors? Anyway, just looking at the stars, sometimes I can't but marvel at that sight all alone."

END PART 4


	5. Chapter 5

_**Secrets: Part 5**_

_After returning home from Uintah, Utah, Dr. J. Allen Hynek comes across something unexpected. Before he can actually tell Quinn about the "Philadelphia Project" he gets shut-down by the Air-Force pilot. _

_The Captain seems to have come under a new decree ….debunk, deflate or neutralize public interest in UFOs by any means necessary (had it been forced upon him?).This would definably undermine the works of Project Blue Book. That wasn't right, was it?_

_That didn't sit well with the Doctor….._

_**\- Ghost Stories -**_

Dr. Hynek had had precious little time to dwell upon what he'd learned after arriving home from his informational trip to Utah.

_**Skinwalker Ranch**_, it certainly was a strange place, and too, the whole Uintah Basin seemed mysteriously cloaked in unexplainable phenomenon. Still, with the Intel he possessed he would try to put what he'd learned to good use. He was ready to confide in his partner, Quinn, about what he had come across. Also, he was ready to dive into (and investigate) claims which had been made about a clandestine government operation which had supposedly taken place back in 40ites.

_(The "__**Philadelphia Experiment**__" was rumored to have been an attempt by the military to discover the secrets of cloaking….the art of making things invisible. Had it been real…?_

_Invisibility, time travel and warped dimensions…? Those things did seem crazy. However, one-hundred years ago if someone would have made the assertion that there would be mechanical flying aircraft and battleships as large as cities in the near future, then they would have been locked away in a cattle stall_. _Still, invisibility? UFOs were doing it…how….the military wanted to know._

Nevertheless (and closer to home), Allen's wife, Mimi, was still mad at him. After returning to Salt Lake City, he had apologized through the roof for having been gone longer than expected. She had forgiven him. Well, she said that she had. However, there remained a lingering bitterness, some resentment that he had chosen PBB (Project Blue Book) over his family.

Hynek had spent the next several days trying to make it up to her, Joel, and her family. And, it did seem to have worked, a little. Still, on the trip back she had barely spoken to him. She had urged him to quit Project Blue Book so that they could possibly return to some kind of normal life. He had explained that he couldn't. He had developed an almost all consuming desire to uncover the truth. To know it. And he would not be satisfied until he'd gone as far as he could go to discover it. After all, wasn't that what science was supposed to do, find the facts, uncover the truths about nature and the universe?

Anyway, the next morning Allen arose, dressed, and drove down to the office. Once inside he met up with Quinn.

"Hello doc. Enjoy your little mini vacation?"

Quinn had a grin on his face.

"Well, it wasn't really a vacation," the doctor answered. "At least not in the relaxing sense. I did do some research while I was out there….and I did uncover some things….."

The Airforce Captain had a dubious expression.

"Were they shaped like silver dish plates? Or maybe you saw a big hairy creature, part man-part beast? Something that has been spotted in the western half of the United States?"

Allen looked puzzled.

"Big hairy man….?"

"Yeah." Quinn tossed an article on top of the Doctor's desk. The scientist read the headline…. "_**Bigfoot spotted in Northern Cal**_".

"Bigfoot…..?"

"Yes, some mysterious creature claimed to be seen roaming the deep, dark forests of the west coast. Leaves a foot impression about the size of a Sherman Tank tread."

Of course Quinn had put his own spin on the actual size of the foot tracks. Embellishing the truth as much as the ones making the claim. The Airforce Captain made a gesture with his hands holding them about eighteen inches apart. His grin got bigger. The Doctor just seemed to get more confused. Quinn continued…..

"You know, ever since that Roswell thing hit the press people have begun seeing all sorts of weird malarkey. There were those lights in Texas, remember (?)….explained as birds. Then those little green men in Kentucky, proven to be carnival chimps. And of course, those strange happenings in Utah. In which case we discovered to be creations of that demented individual Edmund. Also, the government's secret tunneling and scientific research projects out there."

Quinn paused, "Most everything has an answer doc….a "_Down to Earth_" explainable one."

Allen was a bit perplexed by his partner's change of attitude. Not that Quinn was showing some signs of skepticism. He'd always been a little cynical of the things that they had investigated. Allen was OK with that. However, it did sound now as if he was unconvinced of the validity of anything. He was totally writing-off every eye-witness account of what people had seen. It was almost as if he was saying that they were lying or hallucinating, maybe.

"Yes," Allen replied, "quick answers to some very peculiar occurrences wouldn't you say?"

Allen's tone of voice indicated his annoyance of Quinn's attitude about the unexplained. Looking into the Air-Force Officer's face, Hynek gathered that while he'd been away that that inquisitive fire, that spark that he had worked so hard to install in the Captain, had somewhat evaporated. Had Valentine and Harding gotten to him?

There was an ongoing struggle between Hynek and Quinn. One or the other was always trying to prove their point about the _UFO phenomenon_. Allen had always wanted to leave the door open to the possibility, whereas Quinn seemed satisfied to have it closed. Each were coming at the_ Phenomenon_ from a different angle. Still, most of the time they agreed to meet in the middle. However, the Captain's military influence, and the attitudes of his commanding officers, did factor into the equation.

Getting to the truth wasn't going to be easy, if the truth was actually what was being sought? It was understandable that certain things had to remain secret. Certain clandestine programs guarded. However, Allen for some time now had gotten the feeling that he, and Quinn were being used. That they were the fall guys in this dog and pony show. And, if at some point mistakes and fault were to be passed around, it would be the two of them who would shoulder most of the blame.

The Doctor didn't like it. He did not like it one bit….for not only for himself, but also his family.

"Ghost stories doc…."

Hynek looked at the captain.

"Ghost stories, what do you mean?"

"I mean seeing things that aren't there, or making them up. Folk have been writing things and passing along false details for some time now. It sells newspapers, magazines and books. And, it can give certain individuals notoriety. Just like this story here…"

Quinn put his finger on the article.

"Some have the idea that bending the truth is OK if it means becoming famous, and/or making money."

"So what you're saying is that these so called "ghost stories" are half-truths, hallucinations or just outright lies. And it's all because people want to see themselves in the limelight?"

"….And get rich while making a fool out of the government. Alien Autopsy doc. Duncan Booker." Quinn concluded.

He was making a good point. Allen hated that.

"Look at the authors of the story…."

Hynek read.

"By _**Andrew **__**Genzoli**_ and _**Betty Allen**_….so?"

Quinn looked at the doctor.

"It was brought to my attention that….Mimi used the alias "_**Betty Carpenter**_" to infiltrate a local UFO group. Why would she do that? And then she gained access to PPB offices. Whether it was from curiosity, or something else is unknown…."

Quinn paused here. He knew that he was traveling on sensitive ground. Making such accusations could harm his and Hynek's relationship. However, after his betrayal by Susie Miller he was not about to let his guard down again. He then continued…..

"…And now we have someone named _**Betty Allen**_ telling stories of an unknown creature living out in the deep forests of the west coast. Doesn't that seem a little odd to you?"

Hynek just stood there. His face turning redder by the moment.

The Captain began to question rather if he should have brought the subject up. It really hadn't been his opinion. It had been brought to his attention by others. The goal was to keep "Blue Book" on track. After all, Allen couldn't deny that his wife hadn't stolen sensitive files from the office now, could he?

End Part 5


End file.
